Eight months is all it took
by MissAzuka
Summary: After the events in Tokyo, Beastboy rejoins the Doom Patrol. Returning after eight months for a brief break, but what will the other Titans think of the green changeling now? How have their lives been affected by his leaving? Will he stay or leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,**

**Yes this is my fourth story in the works, granted i should be working on the other 3 that people seem to enjoy, and i will, but my muses for those seem to be currently on some strike about silly equal rights or something, will try to have a new chapter for, maybe, all of them by tuesday night since its my day off work. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story.**

**Again, i do not own any rights to the titans, jump city, doom patrol, etc.**

* * *

The Teen Titans, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and their pet silki were sat in the Towers common room, Starfire was floating around in the equivalent manner of pacing, quite nervous yet happy and giddy at the same time, glancing occasionally to the main door to see if it would open just on cue as she had seen many on the earthly TV programs known as soaps, but sadly she did not have such luck.

She whimpered a little each time her head turned away from the Door, continuing the floating equivalent of pacing and has done so for the last three hours.

Robin sat at the kitchen table, like starfire he occasionally glanced at the door, not as often, but still too many times for his own liking, before him were piles of newspapers, they had only been delivered this morning, ranging from local papers to well known world wide press release newspapers.

However, even after just a few hours, he was already on the last one and uncertain what would keep him occupied afterwards. Robin was trying to wait patiently like Starfire, but the wait and worry was getting to him.

Cyborg was pressing combinations of buttons as quickly as he could, one would have expected it to be the buttons of a game controller but they were not, he was flicking through the tower Cameras to see if anyone was outside yet, then through all the halls, the common, the roof, but whatever he was looking for had yet to show.

Groaning with frustration every time he had flicked through the hundred, give or take a few, cameras inside and out of the tower.

Raven was sat by her usual spot by the window, it was dark out, the clouds covering the city in complete darkness, no star nor moon could be seen and rain was pounding down heavily against the windows, usually Raven didn't mind the weather, the changing sides of it sometimes peaceful to watch but now, the rather, gloomy, weather was having a negative affect on her.

Sighing quietly under her breath, too quiet for anyone to hear, her head slowly turning to look at the others, no one was looking at her. Reaching to the back of her neck, slipping her fingertips under the fabric until she felt them touch something metal.

Pulling gently on it, rounding her fingers along her neck, she pulled out a small chain, at the front of the chain was the coin, the special coin that was given to her the day she ended the world.

Silkie, the always cute and happy larva that always wiggled around and ate everything in sight was just laying on the kitchen counter, letting out its own equivalent of a sigh as it just layed there without moving, not having as much as taken a chunk out of the counter yet.

"What is the time of the hour?" The silence was broken as Starfire asked, Raven had quickly tucked the coin back into the front of her leotard and hid the chain under her collar so that no one would see it, though has been wearing her cloak a lot more than usual, just to be safe.

"2:33am." Cyborg said with a sigh, turning away from the computer screen and facing towards the centre of the room. "Well, he did say he would be here anytime from 10pm onwards." Cyborg continued.

The Titans remained sat in the common room, Starfires' eyes were half shut, still floating around the room, no one was too sure about the boy wonder though, eyes hidden behind that mask, just leaned back on his chair with gentle rocking motion.

Raven tried to meditate but found herself staring down at the coin once again in her hand, squeezing it tightly at times as though to reassure herself. Cyborg, although he hated doing so, went into Standby mode, anything above a certain pitch would wake him.

None of them, even for a moment concidered going to bed, they would wait.

**Eight Months ago...**

"Beastboy, are you sure about this? I know things have been strange lately but there is no reason for you to leave." Robin said with concern and worry in his voice, if it was for the changeling or the Team, Beastboy wasn't sure, he just didn't like it all together.

"Look, no offence Robin, you guys are like family to me, but the Doom Patrol was my first true family since i killed my parents. The fact is Mento rarely if ever changes his mind and before we went to Tokyo three weeks ago he offered me to re-join the Doom Patrol, heck, he even offered me to start my own Team as long as we continue upholding the Doom Patrols beliefs. Besides, i thought you would be glad." Beastboy said, he was simply explaining, he didn't raise his voice, he didn't growl, he wasn't being depressive, just calm and serious for a change.

"Beastboy you know thats- " "Come on Robin." Beastboy interrupted the boy wonder. "I am a animal half the time, one thing animals excel at, even at times more so than empaths, is that we can read body language and i know you tensed every time i let out a slight growl even if it was while stretching or yawning." Beastboy explained calmly and was glad that Robin did not have a reply to this.

"Heck, if you want i will come back for Holidays or something if its possible, but while you all may feel at home here, i haven't for too long now. If we hadn't put most of our personal Jump city villains on Ice, i would stay, but who is there actually left, Dr. Light? Takes us what, 30seconds to take him down, 5 if raven pulls off her scary face." Beastboy said though could not help but chuckle at the last part.

Robin still couldn't say anything, Beastboy was right about them only having petty thugs left to deal with at the moment, but what had hit him the hardest was that something the team, or just him, had been doing has made the Titans Tower, their home, feel otherwise to the changeling. Beastboy knew he had gotten his message across, he felt Robins hand on his shoulder, patting him slightly before leaving Beastboys Room.

"He's really leaving?" Cyborg said with disbelief, since Beastboy had told them that morning, he hadn't moved off the couch, his brain still trying to compute the Data. "Did he say why?"

Robin stood there, looking at them, Starfire had tears in her eyes, it made tears swell in the corners of his own eyes, glad he wore this mask now, Raven, Raven was still sat at the kitchen table, staring at the cold seven hour old Tea.

"He...said that this home, this family, feels like neither to him anymore..." Robin said, his voice hoarse, how could he let it get that bad?

"BB...he...said that?" Cyborg words barely audible, just above a whisper.

"How could it be that we let things become as such? I am always happy at the sight of our green Friend, I offer to make him the pudding of friendship, also having told our friend that if he wishes to do the boy and girl talk, about other girls, that i would be most happy to do so...but...he never did." Starfire whimpered, tears dripping from her cheek onto the carpet.

All of them felt quite down, the news Robin had given to them caused even further depression in the Titans, Starfire unable to keep herself afloat any longer, Cyborgs mechanical eye blinking rapidly, trying to search through all the events in his memory to possibly confirm what Beastboy had said, Raven however, was still just sat there, not realizing a single tear dripping into her cold beverage.

None of the Titans spoke after Starfire, their thoughts pondering over all their times together since the forming of the Teen Titans. After a while however they begun to discuss this, Beastboy with his ears could hear it all until turning on his CD player, drowning out the sound of everything around him but for the music, one of the reasons he always had the TV on so loud, preferring one loud constant noise rather than dozens if not hundreds of little sounds bothering him all day, every day.

In the end they couldn't believe it themselves, except for the occasional game station session and their weekly movie night, what had they actually done that Beastboy had wanted to do? He would go to the mall with starfire, train with Robin when asked, had learned to only bother Raven at certain times and then only for good reasons, like asking if she needed any tea, which he had actually gotten good at making, or helping Cyborg tune the T-car for the trillionth time.

He did all these things with them, for them, but now as they thought it through, had they ever given anything back?

Morning had come far quicker than any of them had liked, but they were awake and ready to send their friend off to his new life, no matter how badly it hurt them.

Starfire for the first time over the years, gave beastboy a very gentle and sincere hug, it startled him, smiling with closed eyes as they held the hug for the better part of a minute.

Robin and Beastboy just looked at one another, finally shaking one anothers hands, no words were said, but a mutual understanding seemed to have been found between them.

Beastboy smiled looking up at his bestfriend Cyborg and gave him a thumb up, Cyborg just stared down, quite unlike himself he dropped to one knee to be face to face with Beastboy and brought his friend into a hug, it felt like this was the last time he would ever see the green bean, and he did not like that one bit.

"Hey, come on Cy, they already think we have a thing going." Beastboy chuckled trying to get one last joke in.

"Well, thats everyone i guess, take care." Beastboy said with a smile, throwing his backpack over his right shoulder and went to leave, purposely avoiding the mention of Raven, the empath was nowhere to be seen, she hadn't shown her face and considering how she had been treating him, even after dialling down his annoyance, right now he honestly couldn't care less.

"Beastboy!" His head snapped back at the sight of Raven practically yelling his name, the doors she had just walked through suddenly twisting with the sound of straining metal, her emotions seemed out of control.

"Yeah yeah, what? One last portal 50meters above the ocean surface?" He said grimly, giving Raven the same stare she had given him for years and honestly, she did not like being on the receiving end of it.

Beastboy stared at the empath, her head turned away, he could hear her feet shuffling, she was nervous, maybe he was right and she just didn't want to prove his point.

Beastboy turned to leave again when suddenly he felt them, her hands, gently grasping at his arm, a pleading look in her eyes, just wanting a few more seconds to collect her thoughts. "Yes?" He said coldly and she couldn't help but look away again.

"Just wanted you to have this, for good luck." She said quieter than a whisper, if not for his ears the green changeling wouldn't have heard what she said as she gently pressed a penny into his open palm, he recognized it, it was the penny, the one he had given to her before she became the portal.

She turned away, her cheeks felt warm, she didn't know why this was so hard for her, the empaths powers still uncontrolled as the lights in the room were blinking on and off, the oven door suddenly blowing off and hitting the cupboard doors opposite.

Beastboy didn't say a word, She didn't look at him, she could feel his emotions and then a distance, her head turned to look at him but only caught a glimpse of his back before the door hissed shut and as she turned to leave, she saw the penny. The one that meant much to her because it came from him, was there on the counter side, it was clear that he had not forgotten it as it had been in his palm moments ago.

Did he think that ill of her? Tears swelled in her eyes, dropping to her knees, she couldn't hold back, not after that, her first sign of any affection in weeks, if not months, and he had thrown it right back into her face.

**Now...**

The door to the common room hissed open, everyone suddenly snapping out their own little words, Cyborgs electronic eye blinked to life as the half machine awoke from Stand-bye mode and stood up, Raven quickly tucked the necklace back under her leotard, unfolding her legs and standing to turn around.

Robin had almost fallen off his chair in mid tilt as he snapped awake but quickly regained his balance, placing his hands on the table to steady himself. Starfire still floating in the middle of the room. The one common factor on all of their faces however, confusion.

Starfire originally was confused when they said that he might be different once he got back, she quickly grabbed a picture from the counter, looking from the picture to the person having just walked through the door, again and again.

"Friend Beastboy?" She asked Hesitantly.

"Hey Guys." He said with a slight smile, his voice was deeper, more mature since they had last heard him, only knowing of his coming through a letter.

"Green Bean?" Cyborg stammered slightly.

Before them was not the little green Titan that they had remembered, Beastboy stood there at a good 5ft 11inches, he had let his hair grow, now almost shoulder length with a bit of a wild look. His green eyes had slitted pupils, his cheekbones were more defined and that goofy fang didn't stick out from his mouth, though his entire facial feature had a more canine look to it.

He was wearing an altered version of his Doom Patrol uniform, No sleeves which showed off his now somewhat toned arms, Instead of black, his uniform was white though the purple stripe down the centre remained the same. On his chest however was a black symbol, resembling that of a wolf. His build was different as well, he looked quite muscular, not in a disgusting overly buldged manner, to Starfire, his body resembled that of the Future Nightwing she had met.

"...What?" Beastboy said with a confused expression like everyone else.

"You've...changed." Starfire whispered and he turned to look at her.

"Huh? Oh the hair, yeah, let it grow." He said with a smile.

"Don't think that is what she means Beastboy." Cyborg said after hesitating.

"What?" He said with a slight dumbfounded look on his face.

Before anyone else could say anything however Starfire squealed and shot forward, colliding into him, wrapping her arms firmly around her friend, hugging him tightly with a joyous smile. The surprising thing to everyone was that the tackle hadn't sent Beastboy to the floor, he inched back slightly but that was it, even her hug didn't seem to be crushing the air out of him.

"Hey Star, nice to see you too." He said with a slight chuckle.

Raven couldn't believe as he stood there, looking so different to the little green changeling that had left here only eight months ago, she couldn't help but feel suspicious, there was no way anyone, like Beastboy at least, could change that much in such a short time and before she could help herself, she tried to probe his thoughts to see if this was the Real beastboy, after all, they hadn't heard from him in eight months and then last week they had gotten a letter out of the blue.

While she stood by the window, her mind reached out, wandering to his and as she slowly entered, she was confused at what she found, she could have sworn that she had briefly caught a glimps of an image, this quickly replaced by, maths?

He was doing calculations in his head? She tried pushing a little harder, but the harder she did the more complex they became as his mind seemed to try and work them out and then she snapped out of it, A loud, fearsome growl.

Everyone startled by him and then looked to who he was staring, Raven, he had sensed her? He actually blocked her reading of his mind?

"Nice to see you too Raven, I expected such intrusions from Mento but from you?, guess things haven't changed after all. I'll be in my room, Nice to see you guys." He said in a stern tone, growling audible under every word as he grabbed his large dufflebag off the floor and headed to his old room.

The Titans looked at Raven, what had she done to get a reaction like that out of him? She looked down, she tried to keep her face in its usual monotone self but could not help but feel ashamed, like everyone else she had hoped to see him again, then she does something as stupid as trying to invade his mind? Of course, Mento, the Doom Patrol leader must have taught Beastboy how to block his mind from probing.

"Raven? What did you do?" Robin asked quickly.

"I tried to probe his mind..." She said quietly.

"What were you thinking!" Cyborg suddenly yelled. "He left because this didn't feel like home, he is in here less than a minute and already you try to pry into his mind? No F...damn wonder he left." Cyborg shouted frustratingly.

Raven simply stood there, quietly, the shadow of her cloak hiding a tear slowly running down her cheek as the other Titans left to return to their own rooms. Over the months she had begun even further isolated in her room, Beastboy was the only one stupid enough to disturb her for no reason, though she hid it with anger, the fact that he wanted to interact with her had always brought a smile to her, inside, when he left, no one took his place, leaving her alone.

5:15am...

Everyone but Cyborg shot up in their beds as loud explosions filled the air and the Titans felt very foundations of the Tower shaking, The titans quickly threw on their uniforms and Ran, flew and teleported to the common Room and Robin quickly pressed the alarm button, which finally woke Cyborg and joined the others in just a few minutes.

"Whats going on?" He shouted as he could hear the explosions for himself now.

"We seem to be under attack, Raven, teleport down to the main entrance hall, see if you can find out who is attacking us, Cyborg, check the cameras for damage, Starfire..." Robin turned to look at the alien but noticed her by the window, thinking that she saw their attackers, the rest of the Titans quickly moved over but their faces were just as blank as Starfires.

Outside was Beastboy, he was running through their obstacle course and with ease as well, the way he moved, part animal, part man in some sense, he remained in his human form from what they could tell, noticing only brief blurring of his form as they had come to see from him changing but couldn't make out the animal he had become before he was already back in his human form, in less than a few second, the heavily armoured robot that had been his next opponent now laying on its side looked as though it had been torn to apart by a pack of wild animals.

"Come take a look at this." Cyborg called them over, startled briefly as no one had noticed him leaving their side.

He brought up the footage on the main screen replaying the last scene though Beastboy was still fighting outside, he moved swiftly before the heavily armoured Robot and had pushed himself up off the ground, his body spinning, instantly changing to that of a tiger, its claw slicing repeatedly at the Robots chest armor and by the time Beastboy had landed on the ground, he was in his human form again.

"He is actually waiting till the last possible second to change forms and then strike, instead of changing several seconds ahead of striking which usually gave his enemies a chance to come up with a counter." Cyborg said, mostly to himself than for the others as they watched Beastboy destroy everything in sight.

"Ummm Cyborg...what level is he running?" Robin asked hesitantly as some of the machines and opponents being thrown at Beastboy, he himself hadn't seen in a while.

"8" Cyborg said and they all simply continued staring,

Finally Beastboy had finished, making his way into the tower and into the common room, towel around his neck, dabbing his forehead slightly before noticing that just as earlier, everyone was staring at him again as though he had something on his face.

"What?" He simply asked but no one answered, Shrugging, he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed for his room when the silence was finally broken.

"Beastboy, you just ran through a level 8 obstacle course like it was a walk in the park." Robin said.

"...Yes and?" Beastboy said as Robin said this as though it was meant to be a bad thing.

"Just surprised thats all." Robin said, causing Beastboy to Shrug a little and leave the room.

"He has...much changed." Starfire said quietly, no one answered.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please do review as its always nice to read one and expect updates in the near future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter two already? Then again i did not expect over a 100views in less than 24hours of the first chapter going up, i know people will really hate me after reading this chapter, but its going to be definitly worth it ^.^**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

All current Titans were in the common room, their unexpected wake up call shortly after 5am hadn't allowed the Titans to get any further sleep, or they were just too busy to get any. Robin and Cyborg sat in front of the computer terminal, watching repeatedly the footage of Beastboy going through the level 8 obstacle course with no visible struggle at any point.

Granted they had been training to work as a team, working off one anothers strenghts, but Beastboy seemed to have overcome this, then again, every member of the Doom Patrol was the equivilant of a one man Army, always allowing them to beat the odds.

Cyborg was impressed more than anything, watching the little green bean out shine them all on his personally designed course, guess he couldn't call him little green bean any more either.

Robin was slightly concerned, he had intended to see if he could change Beastboys mind about returning to the Titans, this display of strength would mean that Beastboy was the strongest of them and they would need to work their tactics around him as they likely wouldn't be able to keep up otherwise.

What Beastboy had to go through to increase his abilities and strength in such a short time was something Robin did not want to imagine right now, but after watching the footage again and again, he could not help it. A shudder running down his spine.

Starfire was laughing happily as she held Silki in her hands, holding the little larvae as it squirmed around, holding it above her, not minding the occasional drip of drool hitting her skin or uniform. She was not certain why all of the others seemed troubled by Beastboys reappearance, though with her Tameranian heritage, she could not help but think the feats of battle and victories he must have accomplished to become as he was now, which made her smile all the more.

Raven sat at the kitchen table, like many of the days that had passed all these months, she just sat there for a good while, never letting her eyes wander away from the tea which was getting colder by the second, the only time the others even seemed to see Raven these days, was when she was doing just this, sitting there, not meditating, not saying a word, just staring into her beverage.

When Beastboy had started making her tea, he was horrible at it, she had never tasted anything as vile, but after a few tries the tea tasted better than if she had made it herself, since he left, it tasted just as vile as she could remember. For the first few weeks they did try and interact with her, but it seemed that she just drowned them out and when that did not help, she just left to be alone in her room.

The door hissed open and everyone but Raven looked up to see the green changeling walk into the common room, they had expected his natural cheerful self, sadly that was not what they had gotten, instead a somewhat stern but mostly blank expression on his face as he walked towards the kitchen.

Cyborg couldn't wait for this opportunity and quickly pushed Robin aside, sending the boy wonder into the wall with a thud. Cyborg was in the kitchen in less than a heartbeat, grinning as he stared at Beastboy.

"So what will it be Beastboy, Sausages? Bacon? Ham? Eggs? Cows milk?" He said teasingly, trying to provoke Beastboy into one of their old Meat vs Tofu fights. "Gotta pick something, we forgot to get you any Tofu." Cyborg said with a smirk, they had Tofu, he just wanted to put icing on the tease.

"Don't worry, I've got my own." Beastboy said, not as much as a smirk on his lips, holding a plastic container against his left hip and placed it on the kitchen counter. Taking out a frying pan, he opened the container with a pop and pulled out two rather bloody looking pieces of meat, throwing them onto the frying pan and started letting the meat simmer.

Now everyone stared at Beastboy, even Raven, their strictly vegetarian friend was cooking bloodied steaks for breakfast?

"Uhhhhh Beastboy, that's steak." Cyborg said.

"Noooo." Beastboy sarcastically replied with a slight smirk.

"Since when do you eat Animals?" Cyborg continued.

"About 7months ago, had the strangest craving one day and can't get enough of it since." Beastboy said with a shrug.

Robin, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg simply watched as Beastboy had cooked the steaks to medium rare and dished them up, sitting at the end of the table, literally as far from Raven as it possible and begun eating. Cyborg thought it was a prank, one of Beastboys old jokes, wanting to see if they would freak out at the sight of him with meat. Beastboy quite happily ate the steaks, no disgust, no regurgitation, just the pleasant taste to him.

"Ummmm, friend Beastboy?" Starfire said as she slowly floated towards the table holding Silki to her chest, "We have much of the Tofu if you would prefer?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't eat Tofu anymore, I'll make sure to give you your money back later though, sorry." He said with a slight smile at the Alien floating before him.

"Hey Robin?" Beastboy said and Robin was snapped out of the trance like stare at Beastboys now empty plate. "Uh, yeah?" Robin finally replied.

"I have a few friends that need a place to stay, just two, if its OK with you can they stay here? Saves them having to look for a hotel Room." Beastboy asked.

"Yeah...sure." Robin said, though hesitant, he was still troubled by the sight of Beastboy eating meat, the last time he had seen this, was during the beast incident.

"Great, thanks." Beastboy smiled and started washing up.

"Hey, BB?" Cyborg called out. "How about some Game Station? New Mega monkeys? New Future Death race? Take a pick." Cyborg smiled.

"Wow." Beastboy said walking to the back of the couch, placing his hands on top of the back of it. "Haven't see a game station in 8 months, but no thanks, I'm good." He said with a smile and patted Cyborg on the shoulder before turning to leave.

"Where ya heading to now?" Cyborg said with disbelief.

"Round 2." Beastboy said but all he got was a confused look from Cyborg. "Second round on the training course, probably level 10." He said and with that every ones jaws dropped open.

"Level 10? By yourself? Are you insane?" Cyborg yelled, not realizing he threw the game controller against the window.

"Hey, no offence Cyborg but your level 8 is the equivalent of level 3 at the Doom Patrol, so don't worry." Beastboy said with a smile and left before anyone could say anything else.

"Did he just call my obstacle course a child's toy?" Cyborg said with annoyance all over his face.

"Starfire, go with Beastboy, just in case the course gets too much for him." Robin said and the Alien nodded compliantly.

**Half an hour later...**

"Hey Starfire?" Beastboy called out to the Titan moving along the sidelines.

"Yes Friend Beastboy?" She asked, shouting quite loudly as Beastboy ripped through several turrets and the sounds of their explosion echoed loudly.

"One of the people coming later loves shopping, mind going with?" He growled out loudly, the growl not directed at Star but the the Robot before him, ripping the arms from its joints and kicking the heavily armored body to the ground.

"Oh i would be most delighted to Friend!" She called out happily.

"Thanks!" He yelled and started upping the pace.

Cyborg and Robin were watching from the common room, the display of carniage outside now on the main TV screen, their mouths ajar though Cyborgs chest sudden pinged and he grabbed out a bag of popcorn, holding it out to Robin and the Titan took some. "He is ripping through the course like nothing and having a idle conversation with Starfire?" Robin said disbelievingly.

"Did you see what he did to those heavy armored turrets? Even my sonic cannon needs twice as long to rip through that, at full power!" Cyborg practically yelled.

Raven floated several feet above her bed, legs folded in the lotus position, hands resting on her knees as she tried to mediate, jaw clenching slightly as repeated sounds of explosions echoed through the tower, she could also hear Robin and Cyborg shouting at the TV as they did when watching action movies.

She was trying to control her emotions, her anger, her happiness, her sadness, but the constant noise was making it far too difficult for her and then finally it stopped. Taking several deep breaths, Raven tried to meditate again, a twitch in her abdomen caught her attention.

"Great..." She sighed.

She needed the bathroom, now when it was quiet of all times. As always the sorceress tried to ignore her bodily needs and focus on her mind, then it became too much of a bother and exited her room.

Not realizing how much time had passed since the silence begun, she idly slid the bathroom door open to see Beastboy standing with his back to her, sliding his top over his shoulders and up his arms before noticing her and turning to look at her.

"Raven?" He said with slight coldness in his voice. Raven just stood there, at first she felt her cheeks heat at the sight of him, his dense toned muscles, not the skinny little changeling he used to be, but the warmth faded and her eyes widened.

"What happened?" She asked, barely a whisper as her hand reached forward but at a loud growl twitched it back, Beastboy stared at her but she slowly reached her hand out and brushed his skin. His body riddled with scars of various sizes and obvious natures, many seemed to be burn marks, probably lasers if she had to guess, others were claws, straight blade like cuts.

"What do you mean?" He asked, though growl still rumbling in the back of his throat.

"These scars is what i mean, here, let me-" "No." He interrupted her as her hand had started to glow but he grasped her wrist tightly and pushed her hand away.

"No offence Raven, but as always, i don't want you to heal me." The growl in his throat now louder and Raven without saying a word, left to go to one of the other bathrooms.

**18:30pm**

Beastboy yawned slightly, staring at the TV like his old self, flicking through channel after channel, he couldn't figure out why the hell he used to love doing this so much, now it was just a pain in the backside and a unwanted time waster.

The other Titans had left at the sound of the Towers alarms, just a few minor thefts but that was the most excitement they had in days, they asked if Beastboy wanted to come along but he turned down the offer, waiting for the ones he expected to turn up at some point.

His ears twitched, they were far more sensitive than they used to be and he could hear the main doors at the bottom of the tower opening and shutting, at least they were home, maybe they brought dinner, he hoped, he was hungry but felt too lazy to cook at this point.

Beastboy heard only two pairs of footsteps though, oh right, Starfire and Raven are probably doing their floating thing, he thought and didn't pay any attention to it.

The titans finally walked into the common room, to Beastboys disappointment they had not brought any food back, but he noticed that Starifre was not amongst the three titans walking into the room and going about their business, though none of them seemed to have a scratch on them.

"Don't tell me a couple of thugs hospitalized Starfire?" Beastboy said chuckling.

"No, she is on her way back now, i sent her along to make sure that they get to the police station this time." Robin replied as he was brewing some coffee.

Raven was standing in the kitchen with Robin, letting the kettle boil the water for her to make some tea and Cyborg, just plopped down next to Beastboy like the good old days, trying to get some info out of Beastboy about what he had been up too so far. Raven turned to Robin and moved slightly closer to him.

"Robin?" She whispered slightly, her eyes focused on Beastboys ears, waiting for them to twitch to see if he could hear her.

"Whats up?" Robin said with a smile, bigger than usual as it had been a while since Raven had wanted to talk.

"Don't ask me how i know, but did you know Beastboy is covered in scars?" She said, her voice her usual monotone but slight waves of worry audible.

Robin turned to Raven and then Beastboy, now he was even more concerned about his earlier question, what had Beastboy gone through in the last 8months?

"Oh, here she comes." Beastboy said, his ears twitched a little, he didn't smile though, slightly concerned, maybe it was an echo but he was certain he heard the roof and the main door open, shrugging it off for now. To his relief a few minutes later Starfire flew into the common room, smiling.

"How was the fight?" Beastboy asked with a smile, now he regretted it.

Starfire had flown over quickly and grabbed him in a firm hug, holding him close. "Oh we were most victorious friend!" She said cheerfully when every ones heads snapped to the main common room door.

"Garfield Mark Logan!" A rather loud female voice yelled. "Less than 48hours and you're already in the arms of another Woman?" She continued to yell.

Everyone was surprised by the woman standing in the door, how did she sneak into the tower? She stood at 5"10, just a tad shorter than Beastboy, though sporting the same uniform as Beastboy, her red hair was straightened and reached all the way down to her lower back. Her form was slender but still quite feminine, c-cup breasts, toned, she looked like a professional athlete. Her facial features looked slightly canine like Beastboys and as she spoke one could see the sharpness of her canines.

Beastboy was frozen on the spot, trembling in Starfires arms though she slowly unwrapped from him and looked at the woman, as everyone else was, quite confused, before anything else could be said, Beastboy literally tried making a run for one of the other doors.

"Oh no you don't!" The woman yelled.

Now at this point people would have expected her to run after him, possibly tackle him to the ground, beat him senseless given her rather apparently strong personality and form. What none of the Titans, except for Beastboy, had expected was that she pushed herself forward with one foot and her body vanished in a sudden blur of crimson red, moments later a wolf ran quickly across the common room floor and tackled Beastboy who on impact with the floor changed into a wolf as well, covered in black and dark green fur.

The two wolfs glared at one another, tails raised, fangs bared and ears perked, growling fiercely at one another, no one dared to move until they did.

The two wolfs lunged at one another, their bodies colliding hard, snarling and growling, biting at one another, trying to push the other to the floor or get away, it was quite a brutal sight, something one would see on the discovery channel when wolfs challenged one another for territory. Both wolfs yipping as the other had gotten a firm bite in.

"Titans g-aah!" Robin yelled in surprise as next to him suddenly was a small girl, he had not noticed her until she had tugged on his cape, she had nice dark brown hair and brown eyes, but something was off. Her skin was average looking, slightly tanned, but her ears were pointed and had slitted pupils instead of round ones.

"Don't worry, they always do this." She said in a little slightly high pitched voice as expected from a six year old looking girl though she wore the same uniform as them. "Mum, Dad, cut it out." She complained and ran over, no one had yet taken in what she had said as she ran over, her form suddenly changing in a blur of brown, suddenly a small brown furred wolf cub started barking at the two fighting adults.

"Did she just say?...Did she just turn...?" Cyborg was trying to make sense of this, others simply watching with great confusion.

Suddenly the two adult wolfs forms blurred again, changing, Beastboy was on top of the woman, smirking, his knees pinning her legs down and his hands grasping tightly onto her wrists, keeping them pinned to the floor.

"Say it." He growled, still smirking.

"Make me." She growled back.

Her mouth snapping at him in an attempt to bite him and then it happened, his head shot down and bit her hard on the shoulder, now the reaction that they expected, did not happen, instead of a painful cry, a rather, extremely, pleasant, moan escaped the woman.

"Alpha! Alpha!" She whimpered loudly though her form bucked slightly under him and Beastboy released her shoulder from his mouth, smirking and pressed his lips to hers passionately and she pressed hers to his.

The little wolf cub changing back to the little six year old wearing the white uniform, turned her back to her parents and started walking away, all that anyone could hear from her was. "Ewww." Sticking her tongue out slightly.

* * *

**~Prepares for the slapping and flaming.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, chapter 3,**

* * *

The four Titans were more than confused about the situation as of late, eight months ago Beastboy had left the group to rejoin the Doom Patrol and though they were hesitant in letting him, at the end of the day they were all here by their own accord and could leave whenever they like. No matter how painful it was to see a friend leave.

Robin remembered the citizens asking for the reason that Beastboy had not shown up for any of the incidents lately, only the other four titans, not meaning such offensively but after years of seeing all five of them, it was slightly worrisome to see one missing. The worst had been assumed by most, the possibility of him having been mortally injured or even killed by unknown assailant were the two highest on their list.

The Titans had talked between one another about the reason for their friends absence, one of the few conversations Raven had actually joined. Cyborg suggested just saying that Beastboy got bored of protecting the city, bitterness evident in his voice. Raven however reminded everyone as to the reason he left, them, the way they had treated him even after putting his life repeatedly on the line for them.

Over their years as Titan they had gotten to learn much about each other, the suitcase they had helped Robin retrieve held the story of his life before all of this, including his old acrobatic uniform that he wore the night his parents died. Through the incidences with Brother Blood they had learned about Cyborg and after all of their help he shared his life with them.

Ravens background of course was the most well known, though she did not disclose all information, Trigon had a fairly distinctive M.O. including the raping of women and that was all that needed to be said. Starfire turned out to be a Princess, the look on Robins face during the events of her sham marriage was a source of much humour after wards.

Then there was Beastboy, Ex-member of the Doom Patrol and his real name was Garfield...that was it, they knew nothing else about his life before becoming a Titan, nothing, not even a surname or how he had arrived in Jump city after having been removed from the Doom Patrol, with no funding, no money, nothing.

It was then decided.

Having arranged a small press conference with all Titans attending, they announced that due to the crime rate having dropped so sharply, Beastboy has currently moved to another group, to help their city with their rising crime rate, no specifics were entailed, just that Beastboy absence was temporary and it was to continue helping those that couldn't help themselves.

None of them even knew that in his spare time, Beastboy made guest appearances at the Jump city Zoo when they had considered shutting it down, having received letters requesting if they could ask him for another appearance at their fund raiser this year.

Every week with fan-mail, people asking what city he had moved too, when he would be back, these were constant and painful reminders that they had lost a member of their Team and why? Because they were being selfish in their own ways without realizing it? They respected his privacy though as letters stacked higher and higher, any question about Beastboy was mostly addressed in their own personal Fan-mail, never opening his.

The worst letter they had gotten was just three months ago, they recognized the envelope and the address, there were several letters apparently from the same place in the pile but this time addressed to the Titans. The letter was from a parish from a small town they had never heard from before, but it asked if they knew when Beastboy would return to attend to the graves of his parents.

A little more about his past exposed, the way it had been though, through this letter, it hit the Titans a lot harder than they had thought.

And now...

Now he was back, after eight months, he had been here scarcely a day and each of the Titans could see how much their friend had changed over the time, they were impressed, concerned as well however. They knew next to nothing about the old Beastboy, a boy who after what they could only guess was a horrifying childhood, let alone this apparently new Beastboy.

He worked out on a regular basis it seems, his body was far more muscular then when he had left, well toned, muscles visible under his slightly tight fitting uniform and thanks to a slight miss hap on Ravens part, they knew that he was covered in Scars which his uniform hid. Had any of them actually seen him without it before? Was he hiding all these scars all these years or were they new?

Surprisingly he ate meat now, which spoiled Cyborgs anticipation for the MeatvsTofu conflict at breakfast. Apparently doesn't play many if any games, hasn't even tried pulling a single prank yet let alone a joke, though he seemed good with sarcasm. His personality was different, at times he was cold, sarcastic in the same manner as Raven, other times he seemed like his cheerful self but not as immature, that definitely had thrown them off.

Worst of all, he was now laying on top of a beautiful red headed woman, pinning her to the ground after she had violently attacked him, in what looked like a wolf form no less, it seemed that Beastboy had finally found what he had wanted all his life, someone like him. Granted she wasn't green but her ears were slightly more pointed than normal and her face had a more canine bone structure and appearance to it, set of lovely fangs as well.

The passionate kiss they both shared faded, it became gentler, more caring and affectionate when finally their lips parted, smiles spread across their lips, their attention turned to the rest of the Titans as Cyborg cleared his throat. No one had said a word since a little girl, not looking older than six, maybe seven, had surprised the Boy wonder in the middle of his battle cry causing him to yell in surprise as one expected from, well, a six year old girl.

Just as the other two on the ground, the girl also seemed to have been a changeling and even called Beastboy and the Woman, Mum and Dad.

Beastboy could see that they were having a hard time dealing with the scene before them, he had never brought a woman to the tower, the first one he has made a rather grand entrance of yelling and even tried to kill him, from their point of view at least though he knew it was all in good fun and now they had kissed quite passionately with no regard to the audience.

Starfire had her hands clasped before her, giggling happily at the sight before her as it was rare these days for anyone to openly express themselves even after their admission of affection for one another, Starfires and Robins relationship hadn't gone passed a few kisses and dates. Raven, Robin and Cyborg stood with wide open eyes, though Cyborgs mouth hung open as well. The little girl that had been barking at them moments ago was next to the kitchen counter, her left hand lifted to block the side of her face from seeing Beastboy and the woman kiss though her fingers parted a little to see if it was over yet.

Beastboy gently released the woman's wrists he had been pinning to the ground and lifted himself slowly, that was until she playfully bit his ear and he couldn't help but growl.

"Not the ear, not the ear." He chuckled as she growled playfully and very suggestively, his hands brushing along her arms and down her sides and back up until his fingers prodded her ribs causing the woman to laugh a little and release his ear and the two of them slowly sat up on the ground.

Beastboy smiled as he looked at the others, the long red haired woman gently resting her head on his shoulder though looked over to the small girl and smiled, patting her own lap and the girl with a little giggle of joy ran over to her parents and sat on her mothers lap, nuzzling the underside of her mothers head, all three now staring at the Titans.

"Titans, meet the Logans." Beastboy said with a proud voice and smile...then he got a smack on the back of the head by the woman.

"I told you i am not having that silly name for a surname." She yelled slightly.

"And Recette is better? What the hell is wrong with-" He started but stopped.

"No, bad Daddy, no cussing." The little girl said with a pout putting her hand over her fathers mouth.

Beastboys left eye brow twitched but sighed in defeat, beating one was possible, beating both at the same time wasn't. The small family sat there, even though it looked as though they were ready to rip one another apart, they all laughed a little and Beastboy gently kissed the little girls forehead and then the woman's lips gently again.

They were a family of what the others so far had seen of changelings, seeming to have some anger management issues but under all the yelling, biting and probably clawing, they loved each other and that powerful emotion radiating from the three of them made Ravens heart sink lower and her stomach twist with an uncomfortable cramp. Backing away slightly even in an attempt to ease the emotions she felt from them.

"Anyway, everyone, this is my wife Isabel, i mean Izzy." He said as he could hear a growl rumbling in her throat. "What? I think its a beautiful name." He said defensively and she smiled a little.

"And this is our little girl Thea. Izzy, Thea, say hi." Beastboy motioned with his head towards the Titans, Izzy just gave them a slight courteous nod of her head, nothing more, as they had guessed she wasn't the very hug and feely kind towards strangers, though she was with Beastboy it seemed as her hand slowly ran along his shoulders, gently scratching the side of his neck causing him to close his eyes and chuckle a little.

Thea however quickly shot off her mothers lap and ran over to the Titans, Izzy slowly stood up, arms folded before her chest, a mother watching her child. They may be the famed Titans, but there were only two people she trusted with her daughters safety, herself and Beastboy. Thea strangely enough begun audibly sniffing at everyone, starting with Robin and then Starfire, she looked quizzically at Starfire and leaned a little further towards the alien, gently licking Starfires hand before giggling.

"You taste like Lupinus." Thea said happily, Starfire smiled but looked to Robin. "They are a type of flower used mainly for Ornamental gardens." Robin said and Starfires smile widened.

"Thank you my new friend." She said happily and her arms opened to hug Thea when two rather loud growls filled the room, one was from Izzy, the other Beastboy, they knew their daughter was strong but a hug from Starfire often meant possible Death, even to friends. Eeping and gulping a little, she gently petted Thea on the head instead.

Pausing again however when she stood in front of Raven, Theas' head tilting to the left with a confused expression, sniffing, again and again, leaning closer and sniffing again.

"Your scent is...dunno...Dad?" She asked confusingly looking back at her father, Raven couldn't help but feel somewhat worse now.

"Don't worry about it Raven." Beastboy suddenly said as he noticed her body shifting uncomfortably. "I always kinda liked that smell, always thought it had to do something with your heritage. Being from Azarath and all." He said, choosing his words carefully, until he realized that he said he liked the smell and Izzy was giving him another Deadly glare.

Izzy turned her head to look at her daughter and Thea was already standing before Cyborg, her head tilted again, greater confusion on her face, the little pointed ears on the side of her head twitched a little. She was familiar with the smell of machine having seen Robotman quite often but something was definitely different.

"Well hey there little girl." Cyborg tried to say with a smile and lifted his arm only for Thea to whimper loudly and quickly rush back, hiding behind her mothers legs.

"What did i do?" Cyborg asked, quickly looking to the others to see if he had done anything wrong.

"Oh, sorry Cy, never told ya did i." Beastboy laughed a little and was on his feet, gently petting Thea on the head, scratching a little at her ears. "While humans can't hear it, your circuitry, the current of electricity, gears etc. are actually quite loud to our ears when close to you. Robotman's armor was thicker and designed to be resistant to most things, so he is kinda soundproofed i guess you could say." Beastboy said with a slight apologetic shrug.

"Thats, ok." Cyborg said hesitantly, he wasn't sure if he should be apologizing or feel offended about that little piece information, something to concider during his next upgrage he guessed.

Thea had eased her little hands grasping at the fabric covering her mothers legs and let out a little yawn, her little pointed ears lowering slightly.

"Guess someones tired." Beastboy said and gently scratched the back of those cute little ears.

"Nuh-uh." She said, clearly trying to fight back a yawn.

Beastboy smiled and lowered himself onto one knee beside her, gently taking her hands and turning his daughter to look at him. "Time for bed sweety." He said, his voice quite soft.

"No." She said with a slight pout. "Do you remember the last time uncle Mento said no to me?" Beastboy said, cocking a eyebrow slightly.

"You threatened to snap his neck." She said with a happy little smile, though a threat to kill someone was always bad, the fact that her father had pulled it off so beautifully that it had left Mento with no choice was a very happy memory.

"No, the time after that." He said hesitantly, chuckling a little, Izzy smiling as she saw the hints of fear from everyone at the concept of Beastboy Threatening Mentos' life.

"Ohhh! You threatened to hold him down and stare at me." She said happily. "While?" He continued. "I was a kitten!" She said happily.

"Oh yes, the irresistible face of the kitten you just had to teach her." Izzy said sarcastically, having been a victim of it herself from both Thea and Beastboy.

"Now do i have to give you that face?" Beastboy said as his eyes slowly opened wider with sadness.

"Nuu, no unhappy kitten, i'll go." She whimpered a little and kissed her father on the nose. "Good girl, be right back guys." He said with a smile and with a startled squeal Thea was thrown into the air and caught by Beastboys hands as he threw her over his shoulder, now she was giggling madly, beating at his back and kicking her legs.

Isabel was smiling, such a caring and affectionate smile as she watched her husband and mate carry their daughter through the doors until they hissed shut, she took a deep breath and the smile didn't fade, pure contentment, was what her body was radiating.

"Would you like something to Eat or drink friend? Your journey must have been long." Starfire said trying to be cheerful.

Isabels head quickly snapped to the side to face Starfire, the smile had faded, a rather stern, i will bite your head off, expression now covering her face, it somewhat reminded them of Raven on a bad day. "No." Was all she said and slowly walked over to the couch and sat herself down, one leg crossed over the other, arms folded before her chest.

The Titans decided to move, none of them dared sitting down next to Isabel and instead had grabbed several chairs from the kitchen to sit down on, opposite of the couch, just a meter or so away just in case. Every one sat with an awkward silence, the Titans did not dare speak or move, Isabel was just sat there, arms and legs still crossed, glaring at the Titans.

"You always have to have your way don't you?" Beastboy laughed as he walked through the hissing doors, seeing the Titans sat on the chairs while Isabell was sat in the middle of the couch, apparently having claimed it as her own and no one Else.

Isabels lips parted and mouth opened, she was about to let out one of her snappy replies but instead her back straightened and a gasp escaped her, whimpering loudly with closed eyes, shifting a little in her seat. Beastboy was standing behind the couch, the tips of two of his fingers were stroking up and down between her shoulder blades, one spot that most animals couldn't reach themselves making it very sensitive.

"C-c-cut it out!" She tried to yell at him but all that came out were whimpers.

Beastboy smiled as he looked down to his mate with those emerald green eyes of his, he was smiling, not like a man who was going to get what he wanted, but someone who knew just how to please the woman he loved and finally after the better part of a minute, he stopped.

That stern tenseness of Isabels seemed to have left from the caressing as her form sat more relaxed, her face didn't have the same threatening expression, more gentle, a little smile even as she rubbed the side of her head to Beastboys shoulder after the green changeling sat down next to her.

"Is she asleep?" Isabel asked softly. "Yeah, i still gently put the earplugs in just in case." He spoke just as softly, having had trouble sleeping in the tower when he first became a Titan, all the noises were too much for him and while others believed that he was always tired from playing games and watching movies, it was in fact the tower itself, the generator, the current running along the wires, the security cameras, everything.

"Well, guess you guys have a lot of questions." Beastboy said as he looked to the others, his left arm gently wrapped around Isabels waist and holding his mate close.

"We do but" "But will she kills us if we ask?" Robin was interrupted, surprisingly it was Raven who interrupted but Isabel gave no reaction.

"Nah, she is just a cute little cubyaaah." Beastboy chuckled slightly, facial muscles twitching in pain as Isabels hand that had rested just above his knee now had claws visibly extended and was digging against the fabric of his uniform. "With very sharp claws." He added and Isabel had a wicked little smirk on her face now.

"So...you guys are married?" Cyborg asked,

Beastboy and Isabel looked at one another, his green emerald eyes staring into her crimson reds, smiles on their lips and both nodded slowly after looking at the Titans again.

"Coming to seven months now." Beastboy answered.

"I don't mean to be rude friend Beastboy, but, i have observed that one wears the rings of precious metals on their fingers when one is married." Starfire asked cautiously.

"Oh, you are right Star but we didn't have a human Ceremony." Beastboy said and with another suggestive growl from Isabel, their imagination did all the guess work for them.

"Oh." Starfire squeaked quietly.

"So how did you two meet?" Robin asked, breaking the once again awkward silence.

"Well, you want to hear the first or second time?" Beastboy smiled. "Might as well start at the beginning." Robin said with a shrug.

**6 years ago...**

Beastboy shuddered, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked down the cold dark street of the city...where the hell was he anyway? He thought and sighed, the usually warm gloves that covered his hands were tattered and torn from wear, the pockets in his uniform weren't helping much either, the wear on his uniform was heavy and the fabric was thin and ready to rip if given the opportunity.

His green skin slightly pale from the cold, heavy breaths of hot air leaving his lungs causing steam to flow from his mouth every time, he couldn't help but smile a little, for some reason seeing those little puffs of steam always made him a little happy, like he was actually doing something right for once.

Only 4months had passed since Mento had kicked him off the Doom Patrol, just because he didn't want to guilt of loosing another family the way he had lost his first, he didn't want to be the reason again so he decided to use his abilities to save them instead of following a direct order.

A kid only 11years old deciding to save his family and what did he get in return, the boot, he should have let them die. Instead he was now walking down these empty streets, with no money, no home, nothing but the uniform on his skin but even that was badly worn and wouldn't last much longer.

He was 12 now though and he spent his last birthday alone, not even as much as a happy birthday on the communicator he still had in his back pocket, at least the city he passed through at the time was quite abundant with rats, it was fun chasing a meal for once.

He considered selling the device but, it was Doom Patrol property, who knows what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands and for what, five dollars?

Beastboy usually would give anything to have some company, the last few towns and cities he had visited however weren't the most friendly of places, then again, for a green guy with pointed ears and a fang sticking from his lip, what place wasn't? At times he hated his body, not because of the visible difference between himself and a normal human, no, he was used to it, it was the enhancement to his senses that drove him insane.

He could hear every car for miles, the sound of heels clicking against the pavement, the rustling of papers in the wind and even worse, the smells. He could smell every meal being cooked, at home or in a restaurant around him from at least 2km away, almost 4km if the wind carries the scent further. His stomach growled annoyingly again and again, announcing that it was ready to start digesting itself instead of food.

He wasn't sure how late it was but less and less people were walking about and more cars were parked than being driven, he couldn't remember when he saw the last bus, must be late if the bus services had stopped running for the day. His head shot to the left, he heard loud rustling, the sound of trash cans being pushed over and there it was, the most beautiful creature he could imagine in his mind.

A wolf.

He stepped aside out of trained reaction when he saw something running at him, not noticing it was a rat before it was already well on its way down the street, the wolf had tripped over the trash cans it had pushed over in an attempt to get the rat and was about to follow when it noticed the man standing at the ally.

Shrouded in darkness, by now Beastboys eyes had adjusted and he could see the surprise and fear in the wolfs eyes, wiggling around violently as it forced itself up and quickly tried to run. Beastboy only watched, even animals seem to reject him but as the wolf ran out of the other side of the ally it was caught in the light, its fur, muddy, grimy, looking about as clean as he was but more importantly, it was red.

There were wolfs with red fur but this was an unnatural red, crimson red.

His instincts acted before his mind could catch up, his body lunged forward, the familiar pain of his body shifting rushed through every fibre of his existence and pushed harder, the reward, in what seemed a mere instance to any watchers, Beastboy quickly ran down the ally in his Timber wolf form.

Avoiding the objects in the ally to try and catch up with the wolf but as he made it to the other side, there was no sight of her. He sniffed, again, then again, he slowly followed the scent into the ally on the opposite side of the street but then it stopped, the scent just vanished, there was a different scent but it wasn't the wolfs.

Whimpering quietly, his ears drooped and head lowered, tail hanging limply behind him.

Uncertain what it was, he hadn't met an animal of unique color like himself, ever, though he didn't want to, he had somehow hoped that perhaps there was someone who knew exactly what he felt, granted the wolf may not have had a life as a human like he had, having seen the state of it though, it was alone just like him.

A crimson red wolf limped slowly down one of the hundreds of alleys in the city, whimpering softly as it had injured its right ankle on that damn trash can and then that damn human showed up, of all the times that it wanted the attention, that was the worst time for it.

The wolf rested in its usual spot, slowly moving into a makeshift cardboard den, it provided minimal heat and shelter, but it was something it could call its own, better than nothing. Stomach rumbling, cursing under its breath, eyes starting to feel heavy and darkness slowly enveloped its vison.

Its head shot up, ears perked, eyes wide and tail suddenly raising as a loud howl pierced over the sounds of the city, a wolf? can't be, wolfs did not live around here, it was only passing through this city itself.

Sighing quietly, the howl must have been from a wolf with a pack, lucky it, ran through its mind but there was no second howl for some time and then the second finally came, but it was from the same wolf. Granted when a wolf howled the pitch always changed, making it sound as though there were more wolfs than there actually were, but this was just a lone howl.

Curiosity now taking over, the wolf slowly followed the sounds, hoping that whoever it was howling did not stop.

The crimson red wolf continued following the sounds of the howls, uncertain how many its been now, at least a dozen and it knew that the other wolf must be close now and as it rounded the corner noticed a old abandoned warehouse, the ceiling missing and the walls riddled with holes as large chunks were missing, the howls were coming from there.

Approaching quietly, making sure the wind did not carry its scent, the crimson wolf peaked into the bulding through one of the holes, it was empty, wide open space, the moon liting the interior and the only thing that was there was a fellow wolf, not just any wolf, a black and green wolf.

Beastboy was about to howl again when he noticed the others head sticking through one of the holes and smiled, shifting slightly, making sure he moved slowly not to startled the other wolf and after shifting around lowered himself onto his stomach, paws folded under his head as he looked to the other wolf, tail wagging a little. Before him lay 5 dead rats, he had spent over an hour hunting them but finally had managed to catch them all.

**"Its ok, you can come closer."** Beastboy said with a smile.

The other wolf hesitated but slowly started moving into the warehouse, its right paw felt better actually after such a walk but still sore when it noticed the rats laying on the ground, sniffing slightly, its mouth filled with liquid, they were fresh kills and their flesh smelt utterly delicious.

**"Got yourself a nice meal there i see. Why did you call for me?"** She finally said, trying to keep her eyes off the food, expecting the wolf to try and taunt her in some way.

**"Because i got you dinner, that's why."** He said still smiling, tail wagging.

**"You got me dinner...and...first how did you know i was here and second why?"** She growled, ears perked but tail still lowered.

**"First because i saw you in an ally, second because like me you are, unique, and third, because i was the reason your dinner got away in the first place."** He said calmly explaining.

She looked at him suspiciously, ears swept back and eyes squinting slightly with a hint of a growl.

**"I was the human in the ally where you stumbled over those trash cans, i saw the rat getting away so...thought this was the last i could do."** Beastboy said earnestly.

Her eyes widened and backed away slightly, she knew the wolf before her must have miss spoken, it must have meant its master and now she was here in the abandoned warehouse, would she be captured? Killed? Tortured? Put in some zoo for the pretty little children try and pet her? She quickly turned.

**"Wait!"** He shouted and was surprised as she looked at him, his eyes were staring right into her own, his tail was raised and stature tall, like an alpha.

**"I will show you, just don't run, please, took me forever to get these for you."** He chuckled slightly and started easing back slowly, not taking is eyes off her.

She turned her body to face him and her eyes widened in horror, his form begun changing, her ears flat to her ear, whimpering at the sound of flesh, bones and muscles rearranging, then moments later a young green teenager stood 10meters away from her, smiling, but just as quickly he changed back into a wolf.

**"See?"** He said and layed down again. **"You don't have to say anything or so, but please, eat, just nice to see a fellow wolf for once you know?"** He said and she was thinking the same thing when he said that last part.

Glaring slightly at him, she walked over to the rats and started devouring them one after the other, keeping her eyes on the black and green wolf just in case. Having five rats a week was a blessing, now she had five for herself in one night, this was a feast.

She took her time, enjoying each and every bite, she shuddered, the taste was different, he must have gotten them from the other side of town that she usually didn't go to, they were rather plump which made them all the more delicious. He smiled as he watched, ignoring his own stomach, glad it had stopped growling a while ago though.

**"My name is Garfield, or Gar, or Beastboy, whichever you prefer."** He said and her ears perked slightly.

**"Garfield as in the cat?"** She asked with a slight smirk.

**"Yes, like the cat."** He said with a sigh.

**"And why Beastboy?"** She asked.

**"Promise not to run?"** He asked and she nodded slowly.

He raised himself onto his feet and focused, closing his eyes, concentrating on the various shapes and sizes and then it happened, he changed.

One moment he was a Timber wolf, suddenly a Eurasian Lynx, coyote, peregrine falcon, rat, kitten, dog, Caspian tiger and then finally a Timber wolf again.

**"So...Beastboy..."** She whispered after the display had ended, obviously quite startled and surprised.

**"Yup, and you are?"** He asked with a smile.

**"Isabel...or just Izzy."** She smiled.

**"Thats a strange name for a wolf isn't it?"** He asked curiously when he noticed a smirk crossing her lips.

**"Promise not to run?"** She said with a playful little tone.

The two wolfs stood opposite now, only a meter apart from another, his emerald eyes staring into her crimson ones, his mouth hanging slightly but tail wagging furiously behind him. Moments ago she had turned into a human, a human, he thought she was beautiful as a wolf even with the grime in her fur but her human self was even more beautiful and from the looks of it she was about his age.

**"That, was, Sweet!"** He finally shouted and his body suddenly jerked, Instinctively she prepared for an attack, it was simply natural, she had too many run in with dogs for her liking.

What had surprised her however was that the green and black wolf before her had slid its front paws forward, lowering the front of its body but keeping his backside with a wagging tail in the air. She couldn't help it, her tail started wagging, wide grin spreading across her face as he was asking her to play like a wolf did and quickly she turned and ran, Beastboy with a playful growl chasing after her.

She didn't know what was going on, just that her lungs and muscles burnt and she felt more alive than she could ever remember, she wasn't alone, she wasn't just a freak in the middle of nowhere, all alone, another just like her, if not worse off than her was chasing her and she was having the time of her life. For what seemed hours they had chased after one another, nipping at their tails to indicate they had been tagged and it was their turn to chase the other.

This Beastboy, Gar, was the sneaky one however, she thought, maybe it is because of the other animals or his life as a human but while wolfs were smart, he was smarter and used the environment in ways a wolf would try to avoid. Finally she had caught him again as she lept forward and they tumbled around, she had impressed herself, chasing him up that fire escape. Now they lay there, laughing in mid tumble it seemed they had changed to their human selves and smiled looking into each others eyes and their bodies slowly moved closer.

"You what?" Cyborg suddenly shouted as the two changelings were still at the couch, everyone having been listening intently as the two of them gave their point of view of the night they first met, mingling it into a story though they stared into one anothers eyes half the time as they recollected that beautiful night, Cyborgs outburst snapped them out of it and Isabel growled with annoyance.

"What?" Beastboy said with an innocent little shrug.

"We were two young wolfs, close to the end of the year and we both finally found someone like ourselves, we got caught up in the moment." Beastboy said. "If it makes you feel better after the initial kissing and little play we got even further carried away and changed back into our wolf forms where we."

"NO! Nono, i don't want that image in my head, nu-uh, no way." Cyborg cut BB off quickly waving his hands around.

Everyone looked at the two, that was definitely something they had not known about BBs' past and maybe, they wanted to forget it now that they actually knew about it. Cyborg looked as though he was about to blow a few circuits, Beastboy was grinning wickedly at him.

Starfire was giggling and blushing the whole time, she never knew her friend had found true love like this. Raven didn't say a word, hood pulled over to cover her face in the shadow it casted. Robin seemed to be quite calm and collected over it, they explained the details, both of them were young, animal urges and both had lost so much that it was nice to just have one night with something that they could have just for them.

"We" Beastboy said still grinning and cyborg quickly waved his hands still. "No, don't you dare!" He shouted.

"We mated like true wolfs should." Isabel suddenly cut in, granted ruining the moment for Beastboy, until Cyborgs expression filled with shock and horror as his imagination took over and quickly ran out of the room.

"I think i rubbed off on you too much...no pun intended." Beastboy chuckled and Isabel caringly licked his cheek.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter done, wow, this has to be the longest chapter i've ever done, but i took advice from friends, took notes while reading other peoples stories and hope that there is a visible improvement, anyway, let me know, review, send me messages, all the good happy little things.**

**See you soon.**


End file.
